Summer in the Mud
Collab fanfic by a fire emblem loving pokeball and an undertale luvr starring Geb and Tilapia hanging out during the summer! let's begin uwu. Prologue I Geb. Chikyu rushed through the storm with her dragonets. She was going to escape the alternate dimension she lived in and go back to where she should've hatched. Geb, Muskrat, all of you, everything's going to be okay, she thought. Chikyu then found a hole. It was the hole to go back to Pyrrhia. She entered it with her dragonets. She went into Pyrrhia into the Mud Kingdom. It was beautiful. Chikyu loved the swamps, but she needed to find a place to raise her dragonets. She looked around and found a good mud den where she rested in there. That was not as so intense as I thought it would be. She closed her eyes and looked at her bigwings. Geb. I promise everything's going to be okay. Tilapia. A MudWing dragonet, named Tilapia, ran around, throwing eggs and toads at huts with her brother. They both snickered as they darted away from elderly dragons, griping and complaining. "Get them!" This time, the voice was deeper and more sharp than the others. Tilapia risked a glance over her shoulder, and was surprised to see MudWing guards chasing after her and her brother. She tried to go down a shortcut, but soon she was pinned to the floor, and dragged to the Moorhen's palace. It was quite gorgeous, with a pale gray rug that led to a room. The guards threw her and her brother into the room, and they slid in front of Queen Moorhen, and immediately bowed. She looked up, and saw anger in the mud queen's eyes. "H-hello," Tilapia stammered, quickly looking back down. "Good to see you, y-your majesty." "Leave my kingdom and never come back unless you need to," Moorhen said, her voice forceful. "I want to get this over with quickly. Grab your bags, and leave." At first, Tilapia was shocked and wanted to decline, but her brother shot her a look that made her shut up. The two MudWing siblings walked off and out of the palace, and towards their hut. Prologue II Tilapia sat at her desk, bored. Thinking about her brother, she wondered when the dragons around her would stop talking and when history class would start already. Her gaze led towards the door, where a MudWing, Geb, walked through the doorway. He was quite handsome, despite looking like an average dragon from her tribe. A scar neared his right eye, which were blue, like sapphires shimmering in the sunlight. As he walked in, he glanced around, and soon his gaze fell on Tilapia. He looked quite surprised, as if he had never seen a MudWing in his life, despite being one. He soon walked over to a chair, and sat down. "Hello students," the teacher said. "The name's Black Sheep. Retired soldier and a teacher. Let's get started with history." Suddenly, a LightWing raised her talon. She was pale yellow, with dark horns and spines running down her back to her tail. Her wing membranes had light blue markings all over them, shaped like gems. "Hm?" Black Sheep asked the pale yellow LightWing, calling on her. "Also, what's your name?" Twinkle," she replied. "And, what's this lesson about?" "Today is the continents of Tairiku and Senshi," Black Sheep said, answering her question. "Tomorrow will be the War of the SandWing Succession." Tilapia raised her talon, waiting for Black Sheep to call on her. His gaze soon fell on the animus MudWing dragonet, and he asked Tilapia what her question was. "What's Tairiku and Senshi in the first place?" she asked. She quickly remembered that she had to tell Black Sheep her name, and she said, "my name's Tilapia, by the way." "That's what you'll find o--" Black Sheep was soon cut off by a HiveWing. "Continents from another world!" the HiveWing said, rudely interrupting Black Sheep. Another HiveWing, who was nearby, facepalmed. "Senshi is where Alfonse and I are from! Oh, Black Sheep, I'm Sharena!" She pointed to Alfonse. "That's my elder brother, Alfonse!" Soon, Tilapia found herself drifting away from the conversation. All she knew is that everyone soon shut up, and was FINALLY paying attention to Black Sheep. Her gaze soon wondered over to Geb, who had walked in earlier, and she saw an upset look on his face. Leaning over to him, she asked the MudWing, "are you okay?" When Tilapia had spoken to him, Geb looked immediately surprised. He was silent for a minute, then said, "uh yes, I am." Something felt off about his response, and Tilapia had to admit that she was worried for the MudWing. She had barely spoken to her tribe when she had lived with them, and when she did, she was telling them an excuse. She soon saw a bright pink dragonet, a SandWing and a Sky-LeafWing smirking at Geb. What's their problem? Tilapia wondered, huffing. As soon as Geb looked over to Black Sheep, she glared at the three dragons, obviously warning them. Chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Romance)